Inflatable devices such as balloons have been made from various materials. Previous efforts have been presented in order to attempt to provide a balloon that dissolves or decomposes in a natural environment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0118692 relates to a biodegradable polymer comprising a condensation polymer of glycerol and a diacid. The polymer may be adapted for use as a tissue engineering construct. For example, it may be seeded with cells, or molecules may be attached to it to modify the metabolism and proliferation of cells or to modify the degradation rate and/or mechanism of the polymer. The polymer may also be exploited in a variety of medical and non-medical applications.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0193892 relates to a medical device that is at least partially formed of a biodegradable polymer. The medical device can be at least partially formed by MEMS technology. The medical device can include one or more micro-structures that are also formed by MEMS technology. The medical device can include one or more biological agents that reportedly can be controllably and/or uncontrollably released from the medical device.
Japanese Publication No. 06-142343 relates to reportedly giving biodegradability, rain-resistance and water-solubility to a balloon and reportedly eliminating the environmental contamination by a method where the outside of a balloon is reportedly formed of an airtight, water-proof and biodegradable resin layer, and the inside is reportedly formed of an airtight and water-soluble, or water-dispersible resin layer.
Japanese Publication No. 2007-117355 relates to providing a constitution of a balloon by material where temperature with sunlight and both of oxidative degradation with UV and biodegradation with bacteria can be used together in a natural environment and where the relative amount of inorganic substances which can show the degradation functions can be small.
Japanese Publication No. 2007-301276 relates to providing a balloon which is released to the sky specifically for raising the performance effect regarding the balloon released to sky at an event site performing various outdoor events or the like, and reportedly naturally returns to nature without breaking natural environment after loosing its buoyancy.